Nos seconds
by just-one-dream
Summary: C'est la panique sur les mers : les seconds des plus grands équipages se mettent à chanter sans arriver à se contrôler... problèmes à l'horizon !
1. Marco

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous allez bien, que la vie est belle, que le soleil commence à diminuer et que la neige va pouvoir arriver (si vous êtes à la montagne, vous êtes qu'une bande de chanceux…). On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une mini-fiction sur nos seconds préférés. Vous savez, ces types sans qui l'équipage ne serait rien. Des types comme Zoro, Killer, Beckman, Bepo, Rayleigh… Ou celui qu'on va voir aujourd'hui : Marco. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

« RISE LIKE A PHENIX ! »

Tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la cantine du Moby Dick se tournèrent en direction de la voix de leur premier commandant qui venait de monter sur une table et qui commençait à chanter. Le silence s'installa rapidement alors que tous les pirates écarquillaient les yeux en fixant Marco, le bras droit de l'homme le plus fort au Monde, chanter.

« OUT OF THE ASHES »

Quelques mâchoires se décrochaient alors que le phénix continuait de chanter et que tout autour de lui, ses nakamas se rendaient compte que non, ce n'était pas une blague. Qu'ils n'étaient pas entrain de rêver et que oui, Marco avait une voix de rêve. Bordel, leur commandant qui n'hésitait pas à les frapper et qui pouvait leur donner des ordres à l'autre bout du navire avait une voix de rêve.

« SEEKING RATHER THAN VENGEANCE »

La question qui restait en suspend dans les quelques esprits encore capable de réfléchir était : pourquoi, par Davy Jones, Marco avait-il décidé de se mettre à chanter ? Si ça avait été un pari, il aurait arrêté après les premières paroles, jugeant qu'il s'était assez humilié pour les trente prochaines décennies.

« RETRIBUTION »

Thatch se frotta les yeux alors que son meilleur ami se mettait à danser, toujours sur la table et évitant avec souplesse les différents plats qui avaient été abandonné quand la chanson avait commencé. Il dégluti alors qu'il se rendait compte que sa vision ne lui faisait pas défaut. Et comme il n'avait rien mangé d'étrange ces derniers jours, impossible que ce soit une hallucination. Merde, mais c'est qu'il avait un bon déhancher ce phénix.

« YOU WERE WARNED »

Vista renifla rapidement sa coupe de saké, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée. Mais même si elle l'était, le pouvoir de Marco le soignait et l'empêchait de se faire avoir par un coup aussi bas qu'un peu de poison. Puis nan, tout était normal. Aucune couleur improbable, aucune odeur étrange, rien qui puisse justifier que le type le plus calme, le plus posé, le plus réfléchi de tout le navire, se mette à chanter et danser à l'heure du repas.

« ONCE I'M TRANSFORMED »

Le capitaine du navire, Edward Newgate, observa son premier fils se donner en spectacle devant la bonne centaine de pirate qui étaient présents aujourd'hui. Un petit sourire choqué sur le visage, il posa sa tête dans sa main droite. Même ses infirmières avaient arrêté de s'occuper de lui pour regarder. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que son second se mettait ainsi en avant.

« ONCE I'M REBORN »

Dans le Moby Dick, on pouvait entendre une musique entraînante. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'aucun musicien n'était entrain de jouer. Namur arrêta de réfléchir et fit un sort à son verre avant de se resservir. Marco pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'on lui laissait un peu de viande. Et de quoi immortaliser Marco entrain d'aguicher ses sœurs qui laissaient la bave couler de leurs lèvres.

« I RISE UP TO THE SKY… »

Un coup de fesse à droite et un coup de fesse à gauche. Un pas en avant et un clin d'œil à une demoiselle qui s'évanouit dans les bras de ses amies, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Le phénix recommença son petit manège sous les yeux de Fossa qui se massait l'arrête du nez en essayant de ne pas rire. Fallait admettre que c'était assez amusant de voir Marco, qui se moquait toujours des mecs qui essayaient de séduire en dansant dans des bars, faire la même chose.

« YOU THREW ME DOWN BUT… »

Haruta devait être la dernière personne toujours choquée par le fait que Marco se mette à danser et chanter. Chanter surtout. Jamais, au grand jamais, le phénix n'avait chanté devant eux, même pendant leurs soirées bien arrosées, prétextant qu'il devait les surveiller. Et pourtant, il était bien entrain de tout donner sur une table, en plein jour, et même pas ivre. Quoique ses yeux étaient légèrement embrumés.

« I'M GONNA FLY! »

Marco écarta les bras, qui se transformèrent en ailes pour l'occasion. Une magnifique lumière bleue éclaira la pièce alors que la musique jouait ses dernières notes et s'arrêtait. Thatch explosa de rire et se mit à applaudir, rapidement suivi par tous ses Nakamas. Le sourire du phénix disparut en même temps que les notes de musique, et il se mit à rougir en se rasseyant à sa place.

Alors que Marco essayait de disparaître sous la table, de se faire oublier, un endormi se réveilla. Les cheveux pleins de miettes de pain et des spaghettis aux coins des lèvres, Ace s'étira gracieusement. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec une serviette traînant à côté de lui et s'étonna des regards que tous ses Nakamas lui adressaient.

« J'ai loupé un truc ? »


	2. Zoro

Eh non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien le chapitre 2 de « Nos seconds » qui je l'espère, va vous plaire. Mais avant de vous laissez lire, je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservez au premier chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. On retrouve aujourd'hui l'équipage des Mugiwara. La chanson utilisée est _Il est des nôtres_ , des Compagnons du Comptoir. Ah d'ailleurs, ça me paraissait évident, mais la chanson du chapitre 1 est _Rise Like A Phoenix_ de Conchita Wurst. Voilà, maintenant que j'ai rendu à César ce qui est à César, vous êtes libres de commencer votre lecture.

* * *

« Il est des nôtres »

Une mélodie entraînante se faisait entendre sur le Sunny, chose étrange puisque Brook était actuellement en train de compter les brins d'herbes et que personne, à part lui, ne savait jouer d'un instrument. Néanmoins, aucun des pirates au chapeau de paille ne semblait s'en préoccuper, ils étaient tous beaucoup trop obnubilés par le second de l'équipage qui venait d'arrêter ses tractions pour se mettre bien en évidence sur le pont… et chanter.

« Il a bu son verre comme les autres »

Luffy éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de Zoro. C'était rare de le voir ainsi. En fait, s'il réfléchissait cinq secondes, il ne l'avait même jamais vu ainsi. Les seuls moments où Zoro semblait sortir de sa monotonie étaient dés qu'un combat intéressant commençait… ou quant il avait quelques kilos d'alcool dans le sang. Mais Luffy n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il profitait juste du spectacle en se roulant dans l'herbe tant il rigolait.

« C'est un ivrogne »

D'une façon assez étrange, le bretteur appuyait sur le « o », lui donnant une voix de personne déjà bien ivre. Sanji ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et laisse sa cigarette tomber, comme au ralenti, sur le sol. Il l'écrasa du pied machinalement, histoire que le Sunny ne se fasse pas enflammer, et qu'il n'est donc pas à faire face à un Franky plus qu'énervé. Un léger sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres quant il se rendit compte de la situation. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats quand Zoro se mit à danser.

« Ca se voit rien qu'à sa trogne »

Nami sortit en vitesse son visio-escargophone. Il fallait qu'elle filme toute la scène, dans son intégralité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le chasseur de pirate se ridiculisait de la sorte, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle obtenait une chance de faire du chantage à son Nakama. Un sourire avide prit place sur les lèvres de la navigatrice alors que ses yeux se transformaient en berry. Elle se voyait sans aucun mal nager dans une mer… non, un océan de berry avec un esclave aux cheveux verts qui lui apportait sa serviette et son cocktail.

« Amis Pirates ! »

Zoro écarta les deux bras, comme pour interpeller tout l'équipage qui rigolait de son malheur. Le pauvre ne semblait même pas se rendre compte des rires de son équipage et continuait à chanter et à danser comme si de rien n'était. Ses yeux voilés laissaient supposer qu'il avait déjà bu une grande quantité de verre. Personne ne se ferait la remarque qu'il n'avait pas touché à sa coupe depuis plusieurs heures.

« Levez vos verres ! »

Il mima l'action de trinquer avec quelqu'un. Robin leva légèrement les yeux de son livre « Evènements étranges en Enfer ». La mélodie qui résonnait sur le navire la dérangeait légèrement pour sa lecture. Ses deux pupilles bleues tombèrent sur le corps du bretteur, toujours en train de se déhancher. Elle détailla de haut en bas le pantin, ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup, les rouvrit. La scène n'avait pas changé. L'archéologue pesta mentalement, elle avait compté sur le second pour rester, avec elle, une des dernières personnes sérieuses sur le Navire. Tant pis. Elle replongea à sa lecture sans un mot.

« Et surtout ne les renversez pas ! »

Le sabreur trébucha sur une de ses haltères mais parvint à garder, tant bien que mal, l'équilibre. Chooper applaudit devant une telle maîtrise de son corps. Le pauvre petit médecin était pris par le show qu'offrait Zoro à lui seul, et ne pensait plus de manière logique et rationnelle comme un médecin se devait de le faire. Il regardait avec admiration et fascination son ami danser sur une musique absurde et paillarde, qui lui correspondait assez bien.

« Du frontibus »

Brook éclata de son rire si caractéristique alors que la mélodie résonnait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus entraînante. Il se laissait volontiers emporter par le tempo et par le rythme. Ouai, c'était presque viral. Ce besoin limite animal de se mettre à danser et à se laisser envahir par les notes magnifiquement bien jouées. Il comprenait sans problème que Zoro se soit laissé avoir et ait répondu positivement à cet appel du rythme.

« Au nasibus »

Le bretteur se servit, sans même se rendre compte, une chope de saké qu'il avala d'une traite entre deux paroles. Il épousseta rapidement ses vêtements et reprit sa chorégraphie ridicule qui détaillait désormais les parties du corps utiles pour boire un bon coup. Usopp rejoignit son capitaine sur l'herbe devant le ridicule de leur épéiste. Il se gratta le nez et se pinça rapidement le bras, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Même pas. C'était la réalité.

« Du ventarium »

Zoro se frotta le ventre avec vigueur, ignorant toujours les rires de plus en plus forts de ses compagnons. Il secoua sa choppe de saké, de nouveau vide, dans les airs. Le rythme de la musique était de plus en plus endiablé. La navigatrice posa son escargot sur le sol, histoire de quand même continuer à filmer, et se laissa entraîner dans la danse par le cuisinier, plus qu'heureux que sa mélusine réponde enfin à ses avances.

« Au pissarium »

D'autres membres de l'équipage du Sunny se mirent à danser à leur tour alors que Brook prenait son violon et accompagnait la mélodie. Robin soupira et marqua rapidement sa page avant de se lever et d'aller faire tournoyer le petit renne dans les airs. Franky commença sa chorégraphie, suivi par le capitaine et le sniper qui la connaissait par cœur avec le temps. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans les danses respectives des pirates, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en préoccuper.

« Et glou, et glou, et glou… »

La mélodie en fond s'arrêta mais personne ne le remarqua, tous beaucoup trop occupés à rire, à danser et à faire les cons… comme à leur habitude.

* * *

Si tu laisses une review, tu pourras chanter et danser sur le Sunny…


	3. Burgess

**On m'a demandé de maltraiter Beckman et Killer, et comme je suis une personne qui adore son auditoire, eh bien… On va faire Burgess (oui, je sais, vous m'aimez). Vous savez, Jésus Burgess ? Le second de Marshall D. Teach, alias Barbe Noire. Pourquoi lui ? Oh… j'avais juste envie de changer légèrement le registre de la fiction. Les deux chapitres précédents étaient vraiment centrés sur l'humour, et même si c'est aussi le cas de celui-ci, j'ai voulu sortir d'un équipage plein de bonne humeur. C'était uniquement dans le but de ne pas me répéter et que la fiction devienne lassante. Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà trouvé une musique qui correspondra à Beckman et j'ai quelques petites idées pour Killer et Bepo… La musique utilisée ici est très originale (je me suis dépassée pour la trouver, mais elle correspond genre parfaitement à cet équipage)… C'est** _ **The Devil's Son**_ **de** _ **Jolly Roger**_ **. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter, elle est plutôt bien. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"His name was Teach"

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'une sorte d'épidémie se répandait dans le Nouveau Monde. Ca touchait les seconds des plus grands équipages, et les faisait chanter sans qu'ils ne puissent se contrôler. Des rumeurs parlaient même d'une danse qui accompagnait le chant. Marshall D. Teach, récemment nommé capitaine de son propre équipage n'aurait jamais cru que ces ragots puissent être fondés jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son second, Jésus Burgess, se mettre à chanter en plein milieu d'une bataille contre des marines.

"When he came to Carolina"

Une mélodie dépassait les fracas des épées entre elles, une mélodie entraînante et épique qui ne donnait qu'une seule envie : celle d'abandonner son occupation pour se mettre à danser. Et certains marines à l'esprit un peu plus faible ne résistèrent pas et lâchèrent leurs armes pour bouger leurs corps au rythme enivrant de la mélodie. Teach gardait les yeux fixés sur son second dont la voix, criarde et assez difficile à écouter. Elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il se faisait de cette chanson, mais ça passait.

"Like a man possessed"

Le capitaine arrêta son combat en coupant son adversaire en deux, il voulait se concentrer sur la chanson. Il avait entendu son nom au début, c'était donc une chanson crée de toutes pièces pour lui, en son honneur. Une chanson qui, il en était sûr, résonnerait encore quant on lui décernerait le rôle de Roi Des Pirates. Il laissa son visage se tordre dans un sourire qui affichait ses dents manquantes.

"He scoured the sea"

Oui, pendant de longues années encore, il pourrait se vanter de parcourir les océans. Lui, Marshall D. Teach, celui que tous avaient considéré comme un bon rien, comme quelqu'un d'inutile, prenait enfin a revanche contre le Monde. Et il n'hésitait pas à tuer ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui barre la route vers Raftel. Il était l'homme qui hériterait de la volonté de Roger, celui qui accéderait à l'île mythique. Il était l'homme qui trouverait le One Piece car il était la clé.

"And the Devil called him son"

Edward Newgate l'avait considéré comme son fils pendant de longues années. Il l'avait aimé, il l'avait protégé, et il n'avait pas fait attention à ses arrières. Alors Teach avait frappé quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Il avait tué Thatch et s'était emparé de son fruit tout en s'échappant du Moby Dick. Newgate l'avait renié et c'était désormais le mal en personne qui pouvait le nommer « fils ». C'était même trop d'honneur pour une entité n'existant pas.

"Blackbeard!"

Car tel était son nom : Barbe Noire. Certains criaient au plagia, disant qu'il s'était inspiré de son ancien capitaine, capitaine qu'il avait tué soit disant passé. Mais Teach ne s'en était jamais caché. Newgate était une bonne source d'inspiration, et utiliser un nom semblable au sien était un bon moyen de faire le buzz et de passer rapidement dans le journal tout en étant considéré comme « dangereux ».

"Teach, the demon of the sea!"

Et désormais, son nom résonnait dans les océans comme le « démon des océans ». Il était l'homme qui avait tué un Empereur, il était un traître. Et même si c'était une réputation de merde, il s'en contentait. Après tout, il inspirait la crainte partout où il allait, et les quelques personnes avec qui il avait formé une alliance avaient eu le choix : soit ils acceptaient, soit Teach les tuait. Ca avait été amusant de voir les mines des grands pirates se décomposer face à lui, face à son pouvoir.

"Run, you sailors, run"

Son pouvoir, volé comme le reste de ce qu'il était. Il appartenait à Thatch, puisque c'était le cuisinier qui l'avait trouvé. Mais pendant ses nombreuses années sur les mers, il avait pu trouver le fruit fait pour lui. Alors quand le quatrième commandant avait montré sa découverte, Teach savait ce qui allait arriver. Il allait s'emparer de ce fruit, peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour l'avoir.

"With a beard of flame"

Une barbe qu'il enflammait avant une bataille dans le but de faire peur à ses ennemis. Ca marchait à coup sûr. Quel pirate était assez fou, après tout, pour se mutiler et ruiner ce qui lui avait donné son nom ? Lui apparemment. Mais jamais sa barbe ne s'était consumée. Elle restait présente malgré les flammes. Il était plus fort que les flammes. Plus fort que tout le reste du Monde.

"And a heart of ice"

La mélodie était de moins en moins forte et Teach termina du tuer les marine qui leurs avaient face pendant quelques minutes. Ils avaient tenu plus longtemps que certains. Peut-être à cause de cette mélodie justement. Elle les avait occupés pendant quelques temps, et ça avait été des minutes en plus dans la vie des ces pauvres petits soldats qui croyaient protéger l'île. Ils étaient plus amusants et divertissants qu'autres choses.

"Blackbear, the Devil's son!"

La dernière réplique avait été chantée par tous les membres de l'équipage alors qu'ils marchaient sur les corps sans vie des marines qui avaient essayé de les affronter.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Oui je sais, c'est différent de ce qui a été fait dans les deux chapitres précédents, mais bon, il faut bien changer de temps en temps. Pour le prochain, on part sur Ben Beckman. On se retrouve donc le 28 mars, gros bisous à tous, et merci à tous ceux qui prennent du temps pour poster une review, pour ajouter la fiction en favori ou pour la suivre, vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**


	4. Beckmann

Hey ! Comment vous allez ? Bien j'espère ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre de _Nos seconds_ avec Benn Beckman, sur la chanson **Nous étions les rois** de Corrigan Fest. Bien entendu, ni la chanson, ni One Piece ne m'appartiennent, à mon grand regret. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

 **Cheawii** : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui je connais aussi cet épisode, je m'étais bien marrée en le regardant ! Merci encore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« TE SOUVIENS-TU DE NOS PREMIERES ANNEES ? »

Shanks releva la tête de sa bouteille, nouvellement entamée, pour diriger les yeux vers son second, Benn Beckman. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors que son esprit, par encore totalement embrumé par l'alcool, commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors ça y est : c'était leur tour. La rumeur comme quoi les seconds de grands équipages pirates se mettaient à chanter sans raison apparente avait rapidement fait le tour du Nouveau Monde. Et pour ne pas mentir, le Roux avait attendu avec impatiente le moment où se serait au tour de son équipage.

« ON COMMENCAIT A TRAINER »

A l'intérieur du bar, que l'équipage de Shanks avait envahi pour l'occasion –le retour de Luffy dans le monde, ça se fête-, une mélodie entraînante se faisait entendre. Lucky termina son gigot et éclata de rire alors que le type le plus calme de tout leur équipage avait fait taire toutes les conversations en se mettant à chanter. Si seulement il avait eu de quoi immortaliser ce moment…

« DANS TOUS LES BOUGES, LES TRIPOTS MAL FAMES ! »

Le gérant du bar s'exclama d'indignation en réalisant que l'homme aux cheveux désormais blancs -c'est pas beau de vieillir- venait d'insulter son établissement d'un « tripot mal famé ». C'était vexant ! Pour la peine, il leur ferait payer leurs consommations à un prix bien plus élevé que la moyenne ! Ils verraient bien ces pirates ce que ça faisait de repartir sans aucun sous. Bande de mal élevés.

« LA OU ON POUVAIT ENTRER »

Yasopp haussa un sourcil en se demandant à quel moment un établissement avait refusé de les accueillir. Ils avaient toujours été beaucoup trop impressionnants et trop puissants pour qu'un petit gérant leur refuse l'accès à leur bar. Le sniper trinqua avec Rockstar, totalement mort de rire. Leur messager officiel semblait avoir cru que les rumeurs qui circulaient étaient fausses. Yasopp se mit à sourire : ça aurait été dommage de rater un tel spectacle.

« JE ME SOUVIENS DES TROP RARES ENDROITS »

Leurs premières années hein ? C'est fou ce qu'elles paraissaient loin. Plusieurs personnes dans le bar, inconnues aux yeux de l'équipage, abandonnèrent leurs chopes et leurs assiettes pour se mettre à danser dans une chorégraphie tellement bien organisée qu'on se serait cru dans un mauvais film diffusé par escargophone dans les lieux pour les jeunes. Plusieurs nouveaux dans l'équipage ne se soucièrent pas de leur réputation et partirent rejoindre les inconnus dans la danse.

« OU NOUS ETIONS LES BIENVENUS »

Yasopp essaya de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment pendant… environ un millième de seconde. Mais la vision d'un de ses meilleurs amis se déhanchant sur un rythme endiablé en évitant difficilement tables et bancs était trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse réussir à se concentrer sur le sujet. C'était Beckman le plus intelligent de leur équipage, pas lui, et, en ce moment, le dit Beckman ne semblait pas être en bonne posture pour réfléchir sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

« A CONDITION D'AVOIR DES SOUS EN POCHES »

Shanks rigola dans sa barbe inexistante : ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient déjà pris la peine de payer leurs consommations. Le vieil homme qui gérait se bar aurait d'ailleurs la surprise de les voir disparaître sans avoir une seule petite pièce d'or. Il était hors de question que lui, un des plus grands pirates au Monde, paye un jour dans un bar. Il était un Empereur, pas un poisson d'eau douce, au nom de Davy Jones !

« SINON IL RESTAIT LA RUE »

Lucky toussa, s'attirant l'attention de son capitaine, pas totalement d'accord avec les pensées que ce dernier entretenait. Ils avaient déjà payé dans un bar. Un bar dans lequel ils avaient passé plus d'une année : celui de Makino, sur l'île de Dawn. Et le mangeur de viande se faisait un plaisir de rappeler à son capitaine, à toutes les occasions possibles et inimaginables, à quel point il s'était comporté comme un poisson d'eau douce quelques années auparavant.

« HEY, NE L'OUBLIE PAS ! »

Le capitaine de la Red Force se moqua du regard amusé de son ami et leva sa chope vers le ciel avant d'engloutir tout l'alcool qu'elle contenait pendant que son second chantait de plus en fort, ne semblant même pas voir les hommes et les femmes qui dansaient au rythme de sa voix. Beckman avait un léger sourire sur le visage, semblant totalement ivre de bonheur, alors qu'il adressait sa déclaration d'une amitié sincère et éternelle et à tout l'équipage.

« CROIX DE FER, CROIX DE BOIS »

Rockstar quitta sa place pour faire valser une jeune femme inconnue avec qui il risquait de finir la nuit. Yasopp se resservi de l'alcool alors qu'il s'imaginait dans les bras de sa femme qui devait l'attendre patiemment sur son île natale avec son fils. Un soupir de bonheur franchit les lèvres du sniper alors qu'il laissait son imagination faire le reste.

« OUI, NOUS ETIONS LES ROIS ! »

La voix de Beckman, pas vraiment musicale ou chantante, correspondait bien à la chanson actuelle, et puis, elle était à moitié cachée par les bruits de pas de danse, les rires, la mélodie et le chœur qui venait de se créer. Lucky enfourna un nouveau gigot, regardant sans gène son ami se ridiculiser sans même sans rendre compte. Il imaginait déjà les dossiers qu'il pourrait ressortir dans quelques années.

« HEY, COMME AUTREFOIS ! »

Dans leurs premières années où ils débutaient, ayant une prime très faible, et une réputation ridicule. Shanks se contenta de sourire, manchot qu'il était, en repensant à ce qu'ils étaient devenus : des rois. A partir de rien, ils avaient crée un empire, et désormais, ils inspiraient la jeune génération. Et dans des centaines d'années, on entendrait encore parler de ceux qui avaient ruiné plusieurs milliers de bars.

« POUR TOUJOURS, A CHAQUE FOIS »

La mélodie se fit de plus en plus forte, emportant plusieurs duos sur la piste de danse. Duos qui valsaient à un rythme presque insoutenable en temps normal, mais aucun ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Aucun ne semblait même se dire que ce n'était pas normal qu'un homme réputé pour être calme (ou du moins, calme par rapport à son équipage) se mette à chanter et à danser –à DANSER- en plein milieu d'un bar légèrement miteux…

« NOUS RESTERONS TOUJOURS LES ROIS ! »

Aujourd'hui, demain et pour toujours ! Shanks adressa un clin d'œil à son second alors que celui rougissait en réalisant qu'il avait été victime de la « malédiction » dont parlaient les rumeurs. Les rires retentirent dans le bar alors que le gérant s'avançait doucement vers le capitaine de la Red Force qui venait de terminer son assiette.

« Monsieur, je vous prie de payer vos consommations. »

Shanks échangea un regard avec les membres de son équipage… La fête pouvait commencer !

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Y a une voix dans ma tête qui dit que si vous laissez une review, vous pourrez aller danser avec Beckman…**

 **On se retrouve le 28 avril avec… Oh j'ai pas envie de vous le dire… *J.O.D part en chantonnant***


	5. Killer

AMIS DU JOUR, BONJOUR ! AMIS DU SOIR, BONSOIR ! AMIS DU PORT, SALUT ! (j'ai honte, frappez-moi.) On est le 28 avril, et par conséquent, nouveau chapitre de « Nos seconds ». Vous êtes toujours aussi enthousiastes et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Je m'excuse pour les personnes ayant posté une review ou envoyé un message ces deux dernières semaines, ma connexion Internet m'avait lâché (oui, pendant deux semaines, j'ai cru mourir). Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, mais sachez que voir vos retours m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

Aujourd'hui, c'est Killer (et tout l'équipage des Kidd's) que je maltraite. Et je tenais à faire un énorme remerciement à la personne qui m'a proposé cette chanson pour Killer. S'il vous plait un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la fantastique, la génialissime, la fantasmagorique KinderSa (elle m'a payé pour que je dise ça). Nan réellement merci, cette chanson va parfaitement bien avec Killer. C'est parti pour Barbie Girl de Aqua !

* * *

« I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world »

Kidd s'étouffa dans son verre en entendant une voix masculine s'élevait au dessus du vacarme dont ses hommes étaient responsables. Il tourna aussi rapidement que possible la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, en priant mentalement Davy Jones pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croit que c'était. Par que si ses prières n'étaient pas entendues et qu'il était bien en train de se passer ce qu'il croyait, il allait perdre toute sa réputation. Réputation de meurtrier sans cœur ni âme qu'il avait mit des années à acquérir.

« Life in plastic, it's fantastic »

Et à son grand regret, il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix s'élever. Et cette fois-ci, il avait même le droit d'assister au spectacle : son second, Killer, était debout sur la table de refectoire de son navire, le pied droit dans la carcasse d'un poulet et le gauche dans le pichet de saké. Et il chantait. Putain de bordel de merde, Killer était en train de chanter. Celui qu'on désignait comme le Massacreur, comme un homme sans foi ni loi, sans logique, sans amour, était en train de chanter.

« You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere »

Killer passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds, chantant avec une voix légèrement aigue tout en se déhanchant au rythme d'une mélodie qui semblait sortir de l'enfer, tant elle était joyeuse. Chose qu'on entendait pratiquement jamais sur le navire des Kidd's Pirates, les hommes étant plus habitués au hard métal. A part quand leur capitaine se peignait les ongles et mettait un air de Mozart au volume maximum.

« Imagination, life is your creation »

Ouai, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Eustass Capt'ain Kidd aime la musique classique. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que soit, rappelons qu'Akainu a un tatouage en forme de fleur sur le torse. Et que ça reste super flippant. Et pendant que vous vous perdez dans vos pensées, Killer, lui, il continue de chanter. Et en plus, il se met à danser, débutant une chorégraphie ridicule digne d'une des femmes que les pirates aiment bien se faire quant ils débarquent sur une nouvelle île, avant de les tuer.

« I'm a blond, bimbo girl, in a fantasy world »

La rumeur comme quoi les seconds des plus grands équipages pirates se mettaient à chanter et à danser avait été récemment confirmé comme étant une chose vraie, et non plus une rumeur. Alors Kidd savait qu'un jour se serait leur tour, et même si l'envie de voir l'homme masqué se déhancher sur un air entraînant était forte, il ne voulait pas que Killer se mette à chanter. Parce qu'il subissait déjà ce calvaire quand le blond prenait ses douches, chose qui arrivait une fois par mois, et que ce n'était en aucun cas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche.

« Dress me up, make me talk, I'm your dollie »

La voix de Killer était aussi harmonieuse que la sodomisation d'un brioche chantante par une chèvre –des rumeurs courent comme quoi on pourrait appeler ce phénomène Nyan Cat. En d'autres mots, Killer serait destiné à une carrière de chanteur le jour où Monkey D. Luffy deviendrait Amiral en Chef, et ce, de son propre gré, genre pas déguisé comme tel dans son sommeil, ou photosophé par son grand père qui espérait que son rêve de voir son petit fils devenir marine pourrait se réaliser de cette façon. Bref, Killer avait une voix merdique.

« You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain »

Et apparemment la destruction des tympans de Kidd n'était pas suffisante puisque une nouvelle voix venait de se faire entendre. Le capitaine pirate tourna la tête vers Wire et Heat qui avaient décidé de rejoindre la mélodie comme chœur. Kidd posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souffler comme une âme en peine. Avec toute la chance qu'il avait (d'après Hawkins, elle était proche des 0%), la vidéo de son second, et maintenant de ses hommes, allait faire le tour de Monde.

« Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky »

Killer recommençait à chanter alors que le cuisinier des Kidd's se souvenait du succès fou de la vidéo de Benn Beckman, lui-même victime de la malédiction, quelques semaines auparavant. Une des personnes présentes dans le bar avait eu le temps de sortir un escargophone pour filmer toute la scène, et s'était empressé de transmettre la vidéo à la marine qui, après avoir changé l'avis de recherche de Beckmann pour une image plus compromettante, s'était chargé de faire en sorte que le Monde entier puisse voir le second de Shanks se ridiculiser.

« You can touch, you can play »

Les cheveux de Killer volaient dans tous les sens alors qu'aucun courant d'air n'était présent dans la salle, donnant à la scène des ressemblances avec les films pour les gamines de dix piges. Le blond passait ses mains le long de son corps, dans des postures aguichantes au possible, et Kidd ne put retenir son premier éclat de rire – le premier, mais certainement pas le dernier.

« If you say, I'm always yours, oohoh »

Entendre son second chanter "oohoh" avec une fourchette comme seul micro avait, en effet, de quoi le faire rire. Puis au diable sa réputation, c'était Killer qui allait encore en entendre parler dans quelques années. Pas lui. Kidd arrêta de se retenir et explosa de rire, tapant de poing sur la table, envoyant voler plusieurs aliments au passage.

« I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world »

Le cuistot de l'équipage arrêta de regarder le massacre et inséra des boules quies dans ses oreilles, histoire de ne pas perdre son audition. Des théories circulaient sur d'où pouvait bien venir la mélodie qui poussait certains des hommes les plus forts du Monde à chanter. Si certains se demandaient pourquoi seuls les pirates étaient touchés, d'autres s'interrogeaient sur qui avait eu l'audace de créer une telle malédiction, et le nom de Vegapunk revenait un bon nombre de fois, à côté de celui de Davy Jones.

« Life in plastic, it's fantastic »

Killer trébucha en essayant de retirer son pied du pichet dans lequel il était, et s'étala sans aucune grâce sur le sol, provoquant une explosion de rire chez son capitaine et les autres membres de l'équipage –sauf Wire et Heat qui semblaient prendre très à cœur leur rôle de chœur. Le blond se releva et épousseta inutilement ses vêtements –horriblement crades à cause de la transpiration accumulée ces dernières années, bah oui, il avait déjà l'obligeance de se doucher de temps en temps, il allait quand même pas en plus se changer.

« You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere »

Kidd s'imagina rapidement en train d'habiller son second comme il le désirait. Pour sûr qu'il s'éclaterait autant que le jour où sa mère lui avait offert une cuisine pour gosse avec un tablier. Il avait jamais été aussi content qu'en pouvant faire semblant de servir un thé factice à quelques peluches de couleur rose. C'était le bon vieux temps…

« Imagination, life is your creation »

Killer se déhanchait au rythme de la mélodie, ne semblant ni apercevoir les regards moqueurs de ses camarades ni entendre les rires, tout sauf discret, de son capitaine. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes qui jouaient le rôle de chœur et les désigna du doigt pour qu'ils se remettent à chanter.

« Come on Barbie, let's go party! »

Voix grave, grasse et virile, digne d'un mauvais filme d'action, rempli de bagarre et de sang. Heat et Wire semblaient être plus qu'heureux que Killer les laisse participer à la mise à mort de sa réputation.

« Ah ah ah yeah »

Killer reprenait la chanson, en argumentant de façon vraiment constructive. Pour sûr que cela suffirait à convaincre les personnes les plus intelligentes au Monde qu'en effet, le développement durable était une chose qui pourrait peut-être sauver la planète, parque les ours polaires c'est trop mignon et que ce serait dommage que Bepo puisse pas trouver de femelle.

« Come on Barbie, let's go party! »

Les deux hommes bourrés de testostérones avancèrent vers le chanteur, semblant totalement absorbé par la chanson, ils étaient peut-être hypnotisés… Ce serait une hypothèse à creuser.

« Ooh woa, ooh woa »

Le dernier « woa » de Killer était plus un « woa » désespéré alors qu'il repoussait avec violence Wire et Heat qui n'avaient pas arrêté de s'avancer vers lui. Les dernières notes de la mélodie disparaissaient dans le silence et Killer retrouvait ses esprits tout en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Et alors que tout l'équipage riait à ses dépends, le second se dirigea vers le cuistot qui venait de ranger un visio-escargophone dans sa poche avant.

« T'AS QUAND MÊME PAS OSE FILMER CA ? »

* * *

Ca y est ! Alors on m'a demandé plusieurs fois quels seconds je pouvais encore à torturer ! Alors la réponse est : Bepo, Rayleigh, Morge, Jango, Gyn, Absalom, Marigold (et Sandersonia), Jimbei, SPOIL, Diamante et d'autres… Bref, j'ai pas encore fini (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je les ferai tous…). Et bien sûr, ceux que je viens de vous donner ne sont pas dans l'ordre où ils apparaîtront dans cette fiction ! Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Bref, encore un très grand merci à KinderSa pour sa contribution à ce chapitre, c'était une super idée ! Merci !

Y a une rumeur qui dit que si vous postez une review, vous permettrez à Killer de se laver… Alors pour l'odorat des Kidd's, vous devriez poster une review !

A dans un mois !


	6. Bepo

"In the town where I was born"

Quelle était la probabilité, sérieusement, que la malédiction tombe sur eux ? Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, se mit à soupirer en regardant avec envie le cadavre qui patientait calmement sur sa table d'opération. Il caressa rapidement le torse du corps décapité et, d'un geste rapide, il remonta son pantalon. Bepo lui paierait pour cela, lui qui commençait enfin à s'amuser. Law soupira et quitta sa salle d'opération, fermant bien à clé pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse apprendre ses étranges tendances.

"Lived a man who sailed to sea"

Dans la salle des machines, Shachi et Penguin étaient pliés sur le sol, riant aux larmes à n'en plus pouvoir. Bepo, l'ours de l'équipage et accessoirement le second, avait quitté son poste pour se mettre à chanter. Jean Bart, totalement imperturbable, était resté assis à son siège, dirigeant le sous-marin comme il le pouvait et regardant de temps en temps l'ours se ridiculiser.

"And he told us of his life"

Le Capitaine ouvrit la porte de la salle des machines avec force, cette dernière toucha le mur avant de lui revenir sur la tête, l'assommant et le faisant tomber sur le sol avec un manque de grâce extrême. Lentement, et en frottant son front avec vigueur, il entreprit la difficile tâche de se relever pour assister au carnage.

"In the land of submarines"

Bepo était debout, toute combinaison retirée, sur un baril d'essence et se tenait la gorge pour chanter aussi bien que possible, chose assez difficile pour un ours, nous en conviendrons. Ses deux hommes de main les plus fidèles étaient actuellement en train de jouer le rôle de paillasson, et Law ne se priva d'ailleurs pas d'essuyer ses chaussures sur leurs combinaisons. Et Jean Bart était… égal à lui-même : totalement inébranlable.

"So we sailed up to the sun"

Law attrapa une bouteille dont le pourcentage d'alcool était masqué et la vida dans sa totalité. Il voyait d'ici les gros titres : Après les Kidd's, c'est au tour de l'équipage du Heart de subir la malédiction. Et si ça ne le dérangeait en aucun cas de voir Bepo danser ainsi, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, c'était de passer après cet enfoiré d'Eustass qui l'énervait. Et pas que un petit peu.

"Till we found the sea of green"

Newgate, quant il était encore vivant, était passé. Mugiwara était passé. Barbe Noire était passé. Akagami était passé. Ce connard d'Eustass-ya était passé. Beaucoup étaient passés. Alors forcément que Law avait espéré, avait prié Davy Jones pour que son second se mette à chanter, peu importe à quel point il aurait l'air ridicule. Il fallait que Bepo subisse la malédiction pour que l'équipage soit enfin admit comme un des grands du Nouveau Monde. Et maintenant que c'était enfin leur tour, il fallait que ce soit après cet imbécile aux cheveux rouges.

"And we lived beneath the waves"

Bepo tomba de son baril en imitant le geste des vagues avec son ventre un peu trop grassouillet. La chute provoqua les rires encore plus forts des deux compères du navire, mais l'ours se releva rapidement, marchant comme si rien ne s'était passé, bien qu'il titubait légèrement. Bepo se mit soudainement à rire, d'un rire gras et franc avant de continuer la chanson :

"In our yellow submarine"

Le soupir de Law se fit entendre dans tout le dit sous-marin, réellement jaune d'ailleurs. Bepo attrapa son micro (qui se trouvait être la revue pornographique de Penguin qu'il avait roulé) et, dans un rythme manquant de classe, de beauté, de grandeur, et de tout ce qui peut être utile pour une chanson, il commença le refrain.

"We all live in a yellow submarine"

Et à la surprise de tous, Shachi et Penguin n'étaient pas en train de jouer les coeurs, non. C'était Jean Bart qui avait été désigné pour cette tâche, et il accompagnait actuellement l'ours polaire dans une chorégraphie aussi pitoyable que ridicule ("et un coup à droite, je tourne trois fois sur moi, un coup à gauche, et je tourne dans l'autre sens puis je tape dans mes mains", encore, encore et encore)

"Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"

Law avisa le mur à côté de lui, peut-être que s'il y mettait assez de force, en se cognant la tête un bon nombre de fois, il pourrait se provoquer une hémorragie interne et mourir (avec un seul « r » car on ne meurt qu'une fois) rapidement. Il se gratta le menton, qui pourrait bien s'occuper des cadavres s'il n'était plus là pour le faire ? Hum… Il était important d'honorer les morts, se serait horrible de sa part de les laisser là sans personne pour… prendre soin d'eux. Le chirurgien se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

"We all live in a yellow submarine"

Mais pour éviter que l'humiliation dure plus longtemps, il aurait pu tuer Bepo, ou de moins, s'arranger pour qu'il se taise. Mais Trafalgar Law ne bougeait pas, admirant avec plaisir les oreilles de ses compagnons se remplir de sang. Il fallait dire que la voix de son second était très loin d'être agréable, peut-être même pire que celle de la Barbie tueuse d'Eustass-ya. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils : Nan, c'était impossible de faire pire que la voix dont Killer avait fait preuve.

"Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"

Enfin, le seul avantage, c'est qu'avec cette démonstration de chant, et la vidéo qui allait vite faire le tour du monde (bien que personne ne sache trop comment), Bepo allait peut-être finir par se trouver la femelle oursonne dont il avait toujours rêvé. Après tout, personne ne savait réellement comment les ours faisaient pour se séduire. C'était un autre mystère dans la vie de Law : l'amour chez les ours. Bien qu'il ne dépasserait jamais le plus grand mystère de son existence : Monkey D. Luffy (oui, le nom en lui-même était suffisant pour expliquer la bizarrerie de ce gosse.)

"And our friends are all on board"

Il devrait en faire une série : Les mystères de Law (avec un superbe jeu de mot sur son prénom qui évoque la loi, et les mystères à résoudre). C'était sûr qu'avec son jeu d'acteur, son charisme, son intelligence et surtout son sex-appel, il allait avoir du public (majoritairement féminin). Mais qu'elles ne se fassent pas d'illusion, le grand chirurgien de la mort n'avait d'intérêt que pour les cadavres, froids, et qui ne parlent pas. Et des hommes de préférence.

"Many more of them live next door"

Jean Bart eut soudainement une envie suicidaire. Sans prévenir personne, un de ses pieds s'emmêla dans le câble d'un des radars, et envoya le demi géant dire bonjour au sol, provoquant une légère fissure dans le parquet. Les deux autres auraient bien rit, mais ils étaient actuellement trop occupés à se boucher les oreilles en pleurant, et en murmurant à qui voulait bien l'entendre (c'est-à-dire, personne) qu'il faudrait marquer sur leur épitaphe que c'était la voix d'un membre de leur équipage qui les avait tués. Et qu'au passage, ils étaient des beautés parties trop tôt, et qui s'y ils pouvaient éviter la salle d'opération du capitaine une fois morts, ce serait avec plaisir.

"And the band begins to play" 

Bart convulsa sur le sol, comme prit par une envie brutale et irrépressible de se transformer en poisson actuellement hors de l'eau. A ses côtés, Shachi avait les yeux écarquillés, sortant presque de leurs orbites. Penguin, quant à lui, s'était replié sur lui-même dans une position qu'on appellerait plus tard position latérale de sécurité (abrégée en PLS). Et Law était là, au milieu de ce carnage, regardant son ours se ridiculiser sans souffrir de sa voix. Il avait vécu bien assez de temps avec Mugiwara pour ne plus être touché par une voix pareille.

"We all live in a yellow submarine"

Et la mélodie s'arrêta soudainement. Bepo sembla reprendre ses esprits, et, remarquant sa nudité, il se couvrit autant qu'il le pouvait à l'aide de ses petites pattes pleines de poils. Law dévisagea Bart qui se remit tant bien que mal au travail, certainement pas pressé de subir les réprimandes de son capitaine dont les dérivèrent vers les deux dernières personnes présentes dans la salle des machines qui pleuraient, incapables de se relever. Et dans le silence nouvellement installé, la voix glaciale de Trafalgar se fit entendre : 

"Shachi, Penguin, dans ma salle d'opération, maintenant. Vous avez besoin de soins. »

Seul le sourire aux dents d'un blanc éclatant du Capitaine prouvait que ce n'étaient pas des soins qu'il allait prodiguer.


	7. Big Mum

Heyyyyyyhaaaaa ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre sur Nos Seconds ! Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de la parution irrégulière ces derniers temps, j'ai eu énormément de problèmes familiaux. Mais désormais, je suis de retour ! Je reprends le rythme d'un chapitre par mois, certains sont même déjà écrits. Et je vous l'annonce maintenant, j'ai mis un point final à la fiction. Pas d'inquiétude cependant, vous aurez encore des chapitres pendant quelques temps. Bon, comme je n'ai pas particulièrement eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je vais le faire maintenant :

Nocturnis-Lepus : Oui, j'avoue que c'était particulièrement amusant à écrire, détruire un mythe autour d'un personnage, c'est ce que j'aime faire par-dessus tout !

Enora Swen : Ah oui, cette chanson était juste obligatoire pour Law, je ne pouvais juste pas passer à côté. Je suis contente que malgré tout, tu aimes bien ce chapitre

The story of a rabbit : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir

Think D Dream : J'avoue que ce sont également mes chapitres préférés. Celui avec Marco, parce qu'il est mon personnage préféré, et celui avec Killer, juste pour le plaisir de l'humilier, lui et son équipage, petit plaisir sadique

Camerisier : Oh ne t'excuse pas, même une review de temps en temps me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous !

Valou 17 : Coucouuuu ! Oui, je m'amuse beaucoup à détruire ce qui fait que nos persos préférés sont géniaux, c'est très plaisant !

Karo-lynn : Ca me fait plaisir que la fic' te plaise. Je m'excuse encore pour le rythme de parution, mais je préférais régler d'abord mes problèmes personnels avant de me concentrer sur l'écriture.

Pour le chapitre du jour, j'ai opté pour la chanson « A la table de Madame Conchita » de Daphnis. Ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition, l'humour reviendra dans toute sa grandeur la prochaine fois (enfin j'espère), mais je pense qu'il vous plaira quand même. Aucun spoil n'est fait pour ceux ne lisant pas les scans, ce sont principalement des suppositions sorties de mon esprit. Et si le nom du chapitre est « Big Mum », c'est uniquement car je ne connais pas celui de son second…. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dans un château corrompu par une odeur de pourriture »

Charlotte Linlin, plus connue sous le nom de Big Mum, unique femme sur un des trônes de l'océan, eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant l'homme qu'elle considérait le plus comme son second se mettre debout sur une table, en plein milieu d'un banquet, pour se mettre à chanter. Elle termina sa bouchée, et déglutie bruyamment. Si elle n'avait pas prit le risque de ruiner sa réputation, elle se serait volontiers cogner la tête contre la table en comprenant que c'était bel et bien au tour de son équipage d'être victime de la malédiction.

« S'entame encore ce soir un dernier festin de démesure. »

Les invités au banquet, que Madame se plaisait à appeler sa « famille » avaient tous lâchés leurs couverts pour ouvrir la bouche alors que l'homme le plus proche de la Mama se déhanchait sur une mélodie sortie de nulle part. Capone eut un sourire léger en voyant l'homme mettre le pied dans un des mets favoris de son capitaine : une fois remise de sa surprise, Big Mum risquait de lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il pouvait craindre pour sa vie.

« A table une myriade de plats à en avoir la nausée »

Plusieurs éclats de rire commencèrent à se faire entendre autour de la table alors que certains se laisser aller à l'effervescence, à la joie passagère de voir le seconds d'un des Empereurs se mettre à chanter et danser, tentant difficilement de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans renverser toutes les chopes présentes sur la table. L'un des commandants abandonna sa chaise et fit tournoyer sa future épouse, rapidement rejoint par d'autres invités.

« Pour le plaisir de madame qui n'en fera qu'une bouchée. »

Big Mum ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, elle avait donc une telle réputation ? Elle ne mangeait pas tant que cela n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'une simple impression, principalement donnée par son physique. Le regard de son mari actuel –accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil- confirma ses hypothèses. Elle avait donc la réputation d'une gloutonne, elle était pourtant sûre que c'était une des rookies de la génération maudite. Elle devrait peut-être l'inviter à un de ses banquets tiens…

« Cette dernière avait pour nom Charlotte Linlin »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la capitaine qui replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Une chanson en son honneur, ce n'était pas elle qui allait protester, elle en était même plutôt fière. Quant elle trouverait le One Piece, elle ferait en sorte de donner le plus grand banquet jamais réalisé et elle s'assurerait pour que cette chanson passe en fond.

« Ne se restaurant jadis que des mets les plus délicats. »

C'était vrai, elle s'assurait de faire venir ses confiseries des quatre coins du Monde : de l'East Blue, à la Grande Line, en passant même par MarieJoie, seul All Blue échappait encore à ses papilles. Mais, elle en faisait un serment sur son honneur, cela ne serait durer. Son rêve, manger toute la nourriture existante, se transformerait bientôt en réalité. Et comme une cerise sur le gâteau, elle profitera de cette abondance de ressources avec les hommes et les femmes composant sa famille. Une famille de toutes les races.

« Elle avait finalement développé une vocation moins noble »

Le second de l'équipage tomba pitoyablement, tête la première, après ne pas avoir réussi à éviter une pièce montée de profiteroles, qu'il emporta dans sa chute, provoquant un cri aigu de détresse de la part d'un des cuisiniers. Le visage de ce dernier se tordit dans une affreuse grimace, il jurait de venger sa création qui gisait piteusement sur le sol, chou, chocolat et crème pâtissière se faisant peu à peu écraser par les pieds des danseurs, poussant des cris d'agonie silencieux pour le commun des mortels.

« Celle de se repaître de l'aliment le plus ignoble. »

A ces mots, ce furent tous les cuisiniers présents qui poussèrent un cri d'indignation. Ils passaient des heures à travailler comme des forcenés pour produire en permanence de quoi donner à manger à Big Mum, et c'était ainsi qu'on les remerciait ? En traitant leurs créations de mets immondes ? Cela suffisait, ils méritaient mieux. Pour la peine, ils quittèrent leurs occupations diverses et se mirent à danser en compagnie des convives.

« Respectez là, honorez là, notre grande et magnifique Mama »

Plusieurs musiciens se mirent à accompagner l'étrange mélodie. Des pistes de plus en plus précises sur la provenance de cette malédiction et un nom revenait encore et encore : Gol D. Roger. Quant à savoir ce qu'il avait fait, quand et pourquoi les conséquences étaient aussi énormes, c'était un mystère. En revanche, à la façon dont Rayleigh et Crocus rigolaient à la vision d'une nouvelle victime, les taux se resserraient sur le Roi des Pirates.

« Toute chaire de ce monde, est destinée à son appétence immonde »

Tous les invités s'étaient mis à danser sur la mélodie, de plus en plus enivrante, tel un bon vin disponible dans plusieurs dizaines de bouteille. Et celle qui était considérée comme la femme pirate la plus puissante se laissait elle-même ensorceler par l'étrange malédiction dont plusieurs équipages puissants étaient victimes. Pourquoi appeler « malédiction », une sorcellerie qui vous faisait danser aux côtés de votre famille ?

Big Mum eut un immense sourire, et en voyant que son second commençait à rougir, comprit que la fin de la chanson était arrivée. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Une telle ambiance à un de ses repas ne se reproduirait pas tous les jours : elle voulait que cela continu. Et quand Big Mum voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se leva, commençant elle-même à chanter sous les yeux exorbités et amusés de ses invités :

« J'en veux encore, je veux manger jusqu'à m'étouffer, il y a toujours une place en plus dans mon estomac. Si ce poison est mortel, je le dégusterai, il sera parfait pour assaisonner les principaux plats. Ronger toutes les viandes et leurs os jusqu'à la moelle, si je ne suis point repue, je croquerais dans la vaisselle. Une véritable jouissance pour le palet, dire qu'il reste encore plusieurs services à ce banquet… »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, les cuisiniers arrivaient en dansant, portant à bout de bras plusieurs plateaux pleins à craquer de nourriture. Charlotte Linlin eut un sourire : le banquet ne faisait que commencer.


	8. Sabo

« Par ma voix au nom de roi »

Dragon froissa la page de son livre en entendant une voix assez grave résonner dans la salle de réunion. Il dégluti et leva les yeux lentement, très lentement, pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Priant silencieusement, mentalement, tous les dieux existant pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pense. Ses pupilles tombèrent sur une touffe blonde et le chef de la révolution s'étouffa avec sa salive. Merde.

« Souffrez sa volonté »

Koala éclata de rire en voyant un de ses meilleurs amis, si ce n'est son meilleur ami, se lever pour empoigner un manteau de marine qui trainait dans le coin pour le poser sur ses épaules –un jour, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à ces hommes que si les manches existaient, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Elle passa une main sur son visage, essayant de se calmer alors que le blond se mettait à imiter le nouvel amiral en chef dans des postures ridicule.

« Pour faire valoir ce que de droit »

Hack soupira en voyant un des plus grand commandant de Dragon prendre des poses stupides, marchant à travers la salle en se déhanchant allégrement comme il aimait bien le faire après avoir prit quelques verres de trop et qu'il cherchait malgré tout, une personne avec qui finir la nuit –qui se trouvait très souvent être un poteau.

« Veuillez vous inclinez »

Dragon soupira en claquant son livre, ne prenant pas la peine de marquer la page. Il y avait plus important à régler : quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer pourquoi son second était en train de se déhancher dans la salle de réunion ? La malédiction n'était censée toucher que les pirates. Et, ils n'étaient pas des pirates. Ils étaient des révolutionnaires, alors Dragon s'était convaincu que jamais il n'aurait à voir l'horrible spectacle.

« Avant que le sang coule »

Et pourtant, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était la preuve qu'il avait du naître sous une très mauvaise étoile. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Sabo chanter, c'était parce qu'il s'était vu refusé d'avoir une douche privée. Et que, pour se venger, il avait fait savoir à ses colocataires qu'il pouvait avoir une voix très dérangeante. Le jour suivant, Dragon lui avait donné sa propre douche : Hors de question qu'il réentende encore une fois… ça.

« Par la folie des foules »

Dragon était, en général, assez fier de son second. Il avait un talent peu commun pour diriger les foules et trouver de nouvelles recrues. Il avait de l'autorité et était apprécié de ses subordonnés. Aux yeux de pratiquement toute la Révolution, Sabo était un second parfait. Mais ça, c'était car personne ne l'avait entendu chanter, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Insurgés obtempérez, obtempérez, obtempérez… »

La voix du blond était un subtil mélange entre ce qu'aurait pu produire Akagami no Shanks avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans le corps et l'accouplement d'un roi des mers et d'un goéland. Rajouter à cela une lueur semblable à des cris d'agonies poussés par un cochon en train de se faire égorger. Si le blond avait une tendance à être assez classe, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à chanter, pour le bien des tympans de la Révolution.

« Attention, c'est l'ultime sommation… »

Koala n'arrivait à arrêter de rire, si son ami continuait de chanter aussi faux, la Marine n'aurait bientôt plus à s'inquiéter d'eux : ils seraient tous morts de troubles auditifs bien trop puissants et douloureux pour être douloureux. Ce n'était pas particulièrement une surprise : elle avait déjà entendue Sabo chanter, et ce n'était pas beau.

« Obéir sans défaire »

Elle était encore jeune, et venait de rejoindre Dragon. Il avait du penser qu'une berceuse pourrait l'aider à s'endormir. Le sommeil n'était pas venu, le rire si. Le blond s'était vexé et était allé trouver du réconfort auprès de Mr. Baloo, un ours en peluche, très apprécié de Sabo malgré sa figure toute décousue, et son manque total de mouse. Le second avait prit la fâcheuse tendance à dormir avec lui, et Koala gardait une photo de lui dans cette position compromettante, afin de pouvoir le chanter à ses heures perdues.

« Nous nous sommes engagés. »

Ce n'était pas la seule source de chantage que la jeune femme possédait : elle avait un jour eut le malheur de rentrer dans la chambre dans son ami et le résultat était assez stupéfiant. Les murs étaient couverts d'un avis de recherche –agrandi- de son petit frère et d'article de journaux parlant de lui. Sur son bureau, plusieurs dizaines d'escargophones étaient présents –chacun permettant de réentendre la voix du fameux petit frère.

« Toujours servir sans jamais fléchir »

Koala avait d'ailleurs une vidéo de Sabo en train de pleurer de fierté alors qu'il écoutait en boucle son « petit ange » (citation du blond) déclarer la guerre au gouvernement –personne ne poserait de question sur le pourquoi du comment il avait réussit à obtenir ça. Le blond collectionnait avec une passion sans faille tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Luffy. Et si certains trouvaient ça amusant, Koala le définissait plus comme un stalker qu'autre chose.

« Oui nous l'avons juré »

Puis, y avait aussi toutes les fois où le blond s'était laissé convaincre par Iwankov de l'aider à tester ses hormones –travail très bien rémunéré car personne d'autre n'acceptait- et où le pauvre blond s'était retrouvé à vomir ses tripes, couvert de poils, et avec une poitrine très féminine. Le tout filmé par Koala qui s'était gentiment dévouée pour soutenir son supérieur.

« Nous devons au pouvoir »

Iwankov, absolument pas contrarié par la voix tout sauf mélodieuse de Sabo, lui lança un de ses micros personnels, et alla jusqu'à l'accompagner dans une chorégraphie inventée pour l'occasion. Un coup de bassin, un autre à gauche, une macaréna, trois pas en avant et on saute pour toucher le plafond.

« La mort et le pouvoir »

Les deux compères –assez étrangement, Iwankov et Sabo s'entendaient assez bien, Koala suspectait une passion commune pour le pauvre petit au chapeau de paille- commencèrent à balancer, à coup de pieds, les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la table. Dragon soupira en regardant deux de ses hommes de main les plus fidèles détruire ainsi leurs réputations. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

« Insurgés obtempérez, obtempérez, obtempérez… »

Sabo pointa du doigt quelques pauvres sous-fifres qui se trouvaient là pour l'occasion. Les désignés commencèrent à leur tour à danser, entraînés par la mélodie. Iwankov attrapa le blond pour l'emmener, cette fois-ci, dans des pas de danse en duo qu'ils effectuèrent de manière très, très peu réussi. Mais personne n'osa le faire remarquer, quoi que le visio-escargophone qu'avait sorti Koala risquait de tomber, malencontreusement, entre de mauvaises mains.

« Attention, c'est l'ultime… »

Elle pourrait envoyer la vidéo à Luffy tiens ! Il avait l'air sympa. Puis pour sûr que ça ferait chier Sabo que son petit frère le regarde se ridiculiser ainsi. Quoique le frangin avait l'air aussi taré que lui, ça pourrait le faire rire… Pire, il pourrait envoyer la vidéo à Garp et toute la marine verrait le second de la Révolution se ridiculiser. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Koala : La vidéo serait très rapidement dans les mains du Chapeau de Paille...

« Nous ne sommes »

Le blond jeta le manteau qu'il avait placé sur ses épaules –dans un signe qu'il voulait certainement de rébellion. Le manteau blanc arriva sur la tête d'une jeune femme qui apportait différents cafés pour ses chefs. Les boissons chaudes se rependirent sur sa tenue la faisant grogner mentalement, manquerait plus que Dragon l'entende. La vie des stagiaires restait misérable, même dans un endroit ô combien apprécié par les fans.

« Les valets de personne »

Une énorme main apparut devant la jeune fille qui sourit, croyant naïvement que quelqu'un aller l'aider. Qu'elle était bête ! Ce n'était que Kuma –de nouveau converti à la noble cause (parce que l'auteur l'adore)- qui attrapa une madelaine qui avait survécu à l'attaque du manteau. Le gros ours adressa un regard à la stagiaire –qui regardait désormais le bordel qu'était devenu la salle- avant de retourner à sa place et de manger son gâteau.

« Plus personnes ne nous sommes. »

Dragon pensa rapidement que si la voix de Sabo n'avait pas été à ce point ridicule, il aurait pu prendre cette musique comme hymne de la Révolution. Après tout, la musique avait toujours rassemblé les foules, mais là, tout ce qu'il risquait, c'était les moqueries. Et si son pauvre second entendait ces gens, il risquait de se réfugier dans sa chambre, Baloo dans les bras et une sucette dans la bouche. (Si, si. Koala lui avait montré les images.)

« Nous ne sommes »

Dragon était –en général- un homme assez calme, dont les émotions étaient très difficilement détectables. Mais, ses hommes le savaient, la veine qui pulsait sur son front était un très mauvais signe, elle signifiait souvent quelque chose du genre « Si vous n'arrêtez pas ce bordel, je vais vous pendre par les orteils et j'écouterais vos cris d'agonies en me baignant dans votre sang. » Dans un élan de compassion, Kuma eut une pensée pour Sabo qui risquerait de souffrir une fois la mélodie terminée.

« Plus les sujets d'aucun homme »

Koala attrapa à son tour une madelaine –sans un regard pour la stagiaire- tout en s'assurant que la caméra était bien cadrée. Il fallait que le visage du blond soit bien visible, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, une image serait même choisie pour refaire son avis de recherche. La jeune femme eut un horrible sourire, elle voyait les affiches d'ici. Ce serait ex-ce-ll-ent !

« Notre cause est cent fois bien plus noble »

La mélodie s'arrêta et Sabo, à moitié couché dans les bras d'Iwankov tomba misérablement au sol, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le blond croisa le regard de son chef et dégluti difficilement.

« Merde. »

Koala coupa la vidéo ici.


	9. Rayleigh

Hellllloooooo ! Ouai, je n'y croyais plus non plus… Mais bon, c'est noël, et ça fait un an précisément que cette fiction a commencé à être publié et donc… Eh bien… C'est un bon moment pour la terminer. Eh oui, ce chapitre est le dernier de la fiction. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont toujours fait très plaisir. Alors, sur l'air du serment, de Cléopâtre, je m'efface pour laisser place au Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année !

* * *

« Être là quand l'espoir baisse les bras »

Roger était tranquillement installé sur le pont de son magnifique navire –l'Oro-Jackson- lorsque l'impensable s'était produit. Quittant des yeux le petit objet mystérieux qu'il se plaisait à tourner dans tous les sens depuis quelques minutes, il darda ses pupilles sur son second. Sur Silver Rayleigh, l'homme le plus sérieux sur cette terre, qui venait juste de se mettre à pousser la chansonnette.

« Être frères face au destin »

Le roi des pirates –ce titre en jette quand même !- se leva de son fauteuil. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non impossible, l'air ahuri de Crocus lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était peut-être une hallucination collective, après tout, dans le Nouveau Monde, tout pouvait arriver. Mais de toutes les catastrophes existantes dans ce monde, Roger n'aurait jamais pensé à celle-ci. Car oui, c'était une catastrophe.

« Lever la tête enfin »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sourire que Shanks s'agrandisse et qu'il soit obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et ne pas gâcher le spectacle. Dire que Rayleigh était celui qui voulait rester le plus sérieux dans l'équipage ! Le voilà qui se mettait à danser et à se trémousser au rythme d'une mélodie sortie de nulle part.

« Je jure qu'à mains nues »

Crocus offrit son regard le plus meurtrier à son capitaine. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait encore bien pu faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté de rentrer dans cet équipage déjà ? Depuis qu'il y était, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres : Allant de la pustule sur la fesse droite de Baggy, aux hémorroïdes régulières de Shanks, en passant par les râteaux et raclées de Rouge pour cet amoureux transi qu'était leur capitaine.

« S'il faut le faire »

Mais Rayleigh… Oh par Davy Jones, Crocus avait souvent pensé que Rayleigh serait son seul soutient sur l'Oro Jackson, qu'il était un adulte responsable, que lui aussi arrivait à faire face aux exubérances de l'équipage. Après tout, lui aussi s'était déjà retrouvé à soutenir Shanks en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement lorsque que celui-ci devait aller déféquer. Lui aussi avait déjà eu a lavé sa chemise après que Roger y ait essuyé toute sa morve après s'être prit un énième refus de la part de Rouge. Lui aussi avait du se faire éclabousser par le pus d'un des boutons du Clown qui avait la mauvaise idée de le percer…

« Nous referons la Terre »

Alors pourquoi, diable, Rayleigh chantait-il ? … Il n'existait pas dix milles possibilités, c'était forcément de la faute de Roger. Ce maudit D… Tout était toujours de sa faute, ça lui rappelait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient accosté sur une île tiens ! Une petite île, toute mignonne, pas dangereuse pour un sous, avec une population super accueillante… Eh bah cet idiot avait trouvé le moyen de les convertir au cannibalisme, et qui est-ce qu'ils avaient voulu manger ?... L'équipage bien sûr.

« Demain, pierre après pierre »

Bon… Après, il fallait admettre que c'était assez amusant de voir le petit mousse qu'était Shanks ficelé tel un saucisson, et prêt à passer à la cuisson. Enfin… Ca aurait pu être amusant s'il n'avait pas été dans la même position. Bref, cette fois là, un simple exemple parmi de nombreux autres, était la preuve que Roger était toujours responsable des misères qui arrivaient à cet équipage.

« Je t'en fais le serment »

Alors, si cet homme si sage, si calme qu'est Rayleigh se mettait à chanter, ça ne pouvait être de que de la faute de Roger. Crocus soupira en voyant Roger laisser tomber un petit objet étrange, qu'il avait trouvé dans la tombe du capitaine Hook Crochet. Le petit objet, un sablier, se fracassa sur le sol, et une bourrasque de vent emporta le sable au loin, sur la Grand Line. Crocus pesta, bon… Pas de possibilité d'identifier l'objet du coup.

« De chair et de sang »

Baggy éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Shanks, alors que Rayleigh s'étalait de tout son long sur le pont du navire après une pirouette très mal exécutée. Eh bien, ce n'était pas pour ses capacités en danse que Rayleigh était le second du navire, il faudrait qu'il prenne des cours. Même pour un pirate, être à ce point ridicule ne devait pas être permit. Il avait une réputation à tenir bon sang.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer »

Roger ne tarda pas à suivre les deux plus jeunes dans leurs rires alors que son second se relevait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien tous ses membres en place, Rayleigh reprit la chanson, tendant une main vers le ciel, prenant Davy Jones lui-même à parti. Du coin de l'œil, le capitaine du navire remarqua que les deux jeunes s'étaient mis à danser. Ah quel dommage que Rouge ne soit pas là…

« De chair et de sang »

Crocus soupira quand Scopper Gabban lui proposa sa main pour danser. Bon… Il se peut qu'il ait accepté, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait rire ouvertement de Silver Rayleigh. A côté d'eux, d'autres membres de l'équipage se joignaient à la danse (une danse très ridicule au passage). Roger lui-même dansait un slow en solo, semblant tenir une forme féminine invisible aux yeux des autres et qu'il embrassait langoureusement… Certainement une hallucination de Rouge.

« Là, je t'en fais le serment »

La mélodie (dont personne n'a trouvé la provenance) devient de plus en plus rapide, obligeant les danseurs improvisés à accélérer le rythme de leurs pas. Les rires augmentent à la même vitesse, et Rayleigh reprend peu à peu conscience. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de se sentir honteux, qu'une nouvelle musique démarre, et que la fête continue.

A ce moment, personne ne se doute encore de la tornade qui allait se déclencher dans le Nouveau Monde quelques années plus tard…


End file.
